El Ammo Bandito
El Ammo Bandito vending machines are found throughout Rapture. Specifically, they sell ammunition for conventional weapons. The El Ammo Bandito line is owned by Circus of Values. __TOC__ ''BioShock'' Types of Ammo As the player progresses further into Rapture, different types of ammunition become available. Quantities of some advanced types of ammo in a machine may be limited. Inventable ammo, such as Electric Gel and Trap Bolts, are not sold by the machines at all. The machine will show how much of each type of ammo is being carried by the player, and what the carrying limit is, so unlike the U-Invent machine, the risk of buying more than its limit is minor. (It is possible to be carrying near the limit and buy more than the limit. The excess will be left at the machine.) If the player is at the limit, the ammo will be grayed out in the machine's listing of ammo. Map Icon Ammo machines have the same icon on maps as Circus of Values machines, meaning that the player has to visit them to know which is which. Pricing The machines offer lower prices by hacking. The Vending Expert Gene Tonics can also be used to lower the prices. Help Caption ''BioShock 2'' In BioShock 2, El Ammo Banditos appear aged by rust and water damage. Vandalized machines have a hole torn on the image that exposes its linear fluorescent bulbs. The dollar symbol below the coin slot has been replaced with an embossed letter 'A'. These Vending Machines, as well as the variety of ammunition they sell, become more plentiful. While Circus of Values will sell the player some varieties of ammo, their selection is extremely limited by comparison. Hacking *A Successful Hack on an Ammo Bandito will lower the overall price of its stock, as well as give access to limited stock. The limited stock usually only has one unit, and will sell out upon purchase. *Each successful Bonus Hack will cause the machine to dispense a unit of a randomly-selected product, free of charge. The ammunition dropped is independent to that sold by the machine itself. Map Icon In BioShock 2, El Ammo Bandito Machines have their own map icons, as corrected from using the same icon as the Circus of Values Vending Machines in BioShock. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' The El Ammo Bandito vending machine appears in Burial at Sea - Episode 1. As opposed to the El Ammo Bandito's in BioShock and BioShock 2, the El Ammo Bandito's now also sells weapon upgrades, such as those for the Radar Range. As with the other vending machines in '' Burial at Sea - Episode 1'', the El Ammo Bandito can be possessed to spit out some Dollars. Gallery Bio Vending Machine Concepts & Model.jpg|''Concept art and model for the vending machine, by Mauricio Tejerina (the Circus of Values and El Ammo Bandito uses the same machine model).'' B1 El Ammo Bandito Interface.png|''The vending screen in'' BioShock. B2 El Ammo Bandito Interface.png|''The vending screen in'' BioShock 2. BaS1 ElAmmoBandito VendingUI.png|''The vending screen in'' Burial at Sea. Bugs/Glitches * In BioShock 2 the sound effects and voice-overs for the El Ammo Bandito and other vending machines are missing. This was revealed by 2K-Marin Audio Lead Michael Kamper to have been an accident caused just before the game was shipped.Apology from Michael Kamper; 2K Forums Behind the Scenes *The name of this vending machine presents a minor orthographical error, as "Bandit" is translated to Spanish as "Bandido" and not "Bandito". *The advertising jingle that plays every time the player gets close to an El Ammo Bandito is voiced by Mauricio Tejerina, one of the concept artists on the BioShock development team. The jingle is "¡Bienvenido al Ammo Bandito!", which translates into "Welcome to the Ammo Bandit!""Featured Employee: Mauricio Tejerina" article on IrrationalGames.com *When the player finishes interacting with the machine, it says, "¡Muchas gracias, señor!" which means, "Many thanks, sir!" *Unlike the Circus of Values logo which uses a repurposed fruit crate label, the El Ammo Bandito logo was designed by Robb Waters.Robb Waters' portfolio References de:El Ammo Bandito fr:El Ammo Bandito ru:Боеприпасо Бандито Category:Hacking Category:Vending Machines Category:Rapture Businesses Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Protector Trials DLC Category:Minerva's Den (DLC) Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC